


Time is an Issue

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [7]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Hellsing
Genre: Community: 5trueloves, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Arthur receives a visit from an old acquaintance. [HellsingBloodRayne Crossover][Oneshot]





	Time is an Issue

**Fandom:** BloodRayne and Hellsing  
 **Title:** Time is an Issue  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** #22 Time  
 **Pairing/Characters:** _Rayne_ /Arthur Hellsing  
 **Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
 **Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own BloodRayne or Hellsing. No copyright infringement is intended. This is written for pure entertainment reasons, no money is being made.  
 **Notes:** This part of my BloodRayne Crossover Universe.  
 **Summary:** Arthur receives an unexpected visit and well Rayne is feeling quite charitable.  
  
  
She was learning fast; it shouldn't have surprised him how sharp his only daughter was becoming. She made him very proud but he worried for her. His health was growing increasingly worse and he had seen the hatred in Richard's eyes. If he hadn't been family, Arthur would have killed him long ago. He only hoped that his loyal servant, Walter would keep Richard at bay. Arthur knew that as long as Walter was alive he would protect Integral and that comforted him.  
  
"Sir Hellsing, you have a visitor," his secretary announced.  
  
"Who is it?" Arthur asked, he hadn't been expecting anyone.  
  
"A Ms. Rayne is here to see you."  
  
Arthur tensed at the mentioning of the name. He had met Rayne briefly during World War 2. She and Alucard had fought one another but ultimately joined forces to fight the Nazis instead. If she was in England something had to be going on, but things were quiet. What could she possibly want?  
  
"Send her in."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He held his breath as he waited for the woman to enter. Slowly the door opened and indeed the redheaded woman he remembered walked through the door. She was dressed more conservatively than he remembered but her beauty hadn't faded. She still looked bewitching. Finally he released the breath he had been holding.  
  
"Hello Arthur, long time no see," Rayne said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Rayne, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Arthur asked, trying to hide his discomfort.  
  
"I've gotten word that one of my notorious half-siblings is living in England."  
  
"It's been fairly quiet. We haven't had any attacks and nothing out of the ordinary has been reported."  
  
"Yes, I know. He isn't stupid. My sources tell me, he has taken to using familiars and I do mean the human sort," Rayne said in a matter of fact manner.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"I need to identify his familiars and your Organization has the means and the knowledge to get the job done. The sooner I find him the quicker I can kill him."  
  
Arthur bit his lower lip, unsure of what to tell her. He knew her half-siblings were trouble but he didn't want Integral to be exposed to Rayne. Mainly he was worried what Rayne would let slip to his daughter. There was much Integral did not know and he preferred that things stayed that way.  
  
"Afraid I'll tell Integral about Alucard or Mina? Or maybe you're worried that I might tell her about yours and Walter's past?" Rayne asked, digging in her jacket pocket.  
  
Arthur glared, silently chastising himself. Rayne was a dhampir; she had probably developed her telepathic abilities by now.  
  
"Arthur, I have no interest in telling your daughter anything. She'll learn soon enough without my help."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked, incredulously.  
  
"I'm not blind and well I can smell death on you. You're sick, it's only a matter of time." Rayne stated, lighting a cigarette. "Do you seriously think that Walter will be able to keep Richard away from her?"  
  
"He will protect her," Arthur stated firmly.  
  
Rayne lightly sighed before taking a deep drag of her cigarette. "Yes, I have no doubt that he will _try_ to protect her but he is not the same young boy that fought Nazis with a vampire partner. Oh he is sharp, he still has his skills but he can't keep it up forever."  
  
"What do you suggest I do?" Arthur asked coldly.  
  
"I'm not here to tell you what to do. Your daughter is bright. She'll take care of herself. I'm here because I need help flushing out my half-brother. Will you help me or not?"  
  
Arthur looked Rayne over with an appraising eye; she was very inviting even dressed so business like. He had done his best to rid himself of those tendencies over the years but she was rather tempting. He wondered what she would do if he named the cost for the assistance of the Hellsing Organization. Rayne quirked an eyebrow at him and he grimaced. It had been far too long since he had to guard his mind against mental invasions; he was getting sloppy.  
  
"If your half-brother is in England then we will locate him," Arthur said, trying to cover up his impure thoughts.  
  
Rayne smiled, holding back a laugh. "You could have asked. I wouldn't have refused you," she said putting out her cigarette. She hopped to her feet and took off her jacket, letting it drop to the floor.  
  
Arthur pulled at his collar, while swallowing the lump forming in his throat. He slightly paled as she walked toward him. His eyes couldn't help but travel her body. Her black business suit managed to hug every curve. He could feel the stirring in his nether regions as she gazed at him seductively.   
  
Slowly she bent over him, placing her hand on his cheek. She could feel his pulse race and hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. Sensually she brushed her tongue across his lips before kissing him. It was only seconds before he opened his mouth, allowing her to deepen the kiss. She could taste the sickness on him. He didn't have that much longer; it would only be a matter of time before he became bedridden. She knew he was willing to help her without the favor attached, but the part of her that felt pity for his fate indulged an old man with his last fling. No one would ever tell her that she was without feeling.


End file.
